


it isn't over

by moonshinewolf24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinewolf24/pseuds/moonshinewolf24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It means that no matter what has happened, you’ve always been the only constant in my life."</p><p>what if stydia had a rain scene like 'the notebook' one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it isn't over

“You need to stop doing that.”

“Doing what?” Stiles followed her, trying as hard as he could to keep up with her but it seemed impossible. Lydia seemed decided to be mad at him from the moment they left the animal clinic, and now they were walking through the streets in the pouring rain towards her house, - at least he did suppose they were going to her place. He had no idea what was happening, the only thing he seemed to know was that between the both of them, he had to be the craziest one only by the reason he kept walking behind her, instead of merely giving up. “Lydia, what’s gotten into you, can you just –“

“You moved on.” She turned around to face him suddenly, cutting him off and making him furrow his brows in confusion. “Right? You moved on. And all I can think about are those moments when people insisted on making me see about the deep passion you had for me, when none of it truly mattered, right?”

Stiles dropped both his arms in defeat by the sides of his body, eventually tugging at the hem of his soaked shirt while he tried as hard as he could to understand what was going through her mind. However, he couldn’t, it made no sense. It was always difficult to know whatever that strawberry blonde girl felt, whether she planned on showing it or not. And whenever she acted crazy, that only made it worse. He wasn’t one to judge her on any of that, because he had always been the first person trying to defend her when people would criticise her over her actions, - any action, to be honest. Still, most of the times, he couldn’t put the pieces together, - not when it came to her.

“What?” He answered her question with another one, causing her to let out a soft growl of desperation before starting to walk again. To be fair, most of his confusion was thanks to the fact her white, now wet, blouse allowed him to have a perfect sight of her torso, and he was afraid that he might lose it soon enough.

“You moved on, and you started to date Malia. That’s when I got it, - that whatever feeling you had for me was nothing but some sort of admiration. You were a kid, - I, I was a kid.” That was probably the first time he had heard her stuttering, and instead of interrupting her and telling her how wrong she was, he simply let her keep talking. “But now, for some unknown, and, - may I add, - stupid reason, you keep doing that.”

“But doing what?!” His voice came out in a scream this time, even if he didn’t intend to, and when she looked back with her wide hazel eyes that could see through him, he instantly regretted opening his mouth in the first place.

“You’re gentle! And supportive. And you keep looking at me with those big and beautiful brown eyes as if you’d like to know everything about me.” She gestured with her hands, trying to make some sense out of her words when she didn’t even dare to look at him. And that, - well, _that_ , - was definitely enough to make Stiles’ mouth curve in a soft grin, when he found himself loving how adorable she was, no matter the circumstances. “But you can’t do that.” Her voice showed clear exasperation, and the boy gulped hardly, only realising then how serious that situation actually was. “Because you moved on, - it doesn’t matter whether you’re alone now or not. Whatever you thought you felt for me is over, right? It’s over.”

For the first time since the moment they left Scott and the rest of the pack behind, Stiles actually gave large steps towards her while his _big and beautiful_ brown eyes were wide and looked at her like he planned on devouring her.

“Is it?!” He said, simply, his questioning eyes observing her facial expression when he didn’t allow himself to lose any of her movements. “First of all, none of the feelings I had for you before were only admiration. Alright, I did admire you, - and jesus, it was a crazy kind of admiration, - but I loved you, I waited for you, I watched you grow as a person. And on top of all those crazy feelings, I understood you, even when you tried hardly to hide who you truly were. Which leads me to my second point in all of this, and that is, I cannot look at you wanting to know everything about you when I already do. And to end this madness, is it over?”

“Well, I, - I… you were with someone else!”

“And so were you!” He shouted once again, feeling slightly annoyed all of a sudden. “But nothing ever ended! Not to me! It wasn’t over, it still isn’t over!” He tilted his head sideways for a quick second, instantly approaching her as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist, closing the distance between them by cupping the back of her head in his palm and pressing his lips against hers. The last time he felt those soft and wet lips on his was when he was having a panic attack, and for as much as he loved reliving that memory in his mind, he knew that he hadn’t had the chance to enjoy any of it. But this time he did, even if he was kissing her rather eagerly as if the world was about to end and that was going to be his last and only chance to prove her how much he has actually loved her all along. She gripped onto the collar of his shirt, trying to pull him closer just as much as she could, even if he was already holding her body against his and she soon was holding herself onto him after wrapping both her legs around his hips.

“Lydia…” He whispered breathlessly, pressing one of her palms against her chest while he glared up into her eyes with his expressive ones through the rain that kept pouring down madly. “You have been the girl I have loved with all I have.”

“What does that mean?” She interrupted him all of a sudden, causing him to squeeze her tightly in response.

“It means that no matter what has happened, you’ve always been the only constant in my life. The only person I looked out for to love and care for, whether you wanted me back or not. So, yes, - I moved on, - but it isn’t over.” It didn’t take her too long to shut his mouth with another kiss, assuring him that she got the message, and that it wasn’t over to her, either.

**Author's Note:**

> still working on this fanfiction stuff, this is the second one I'm writing and of course, once again, it's about Stiles and Lydia.
> 
> I do hope you guys like it!


End file.
